Homurahara academia reacciona
by The joker black walker 99
Summary: Todos los estudiantes y docentes de Homurahara academia son llevados a una grande y extraña sala donde un ser(OC) los invita a ver cierta saga de anime. Se sitúa antes de la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial.


**Descripción: Todos los estudiantes y docentes de Homurahara academia son llevados a una grande y extraña sala donde un ser(OC) los invita a ver cierta saga de anime. Se sitúa antes de la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial.**

 **Descargo responsabilidad: TYPE-MOON no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Secuestro, explicaciones y el primer vídeo.**

Era otro día normal en la ciudad de Fuyuki en el país de Japón, con el sol alto en el cielo y las persona haciendo su día.

Sin saber que la vida de muchas persona cambiaría increíblemente...

Emiya Shirou estaba viviendo otro día normal, levantándose, vistiéndose para la academia, preparar el desayuno, recibiendo a Sakura y a 'Fuji-nee', comiendo el desayuno entre los tres, yendo a la academia, asistiendo a clases, ayudando al los demás y reparando cosas en su tiempo libre, volviendo a su casa y ahora mismo estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá viendo la televisión.

Cuando de la nada termino apareciendo en una sala ahora sentado en una silla bastante cómoda que no tuvo tiempo de contemplar cuando noto que no estaba solo, el lugar estaba lleno de personas, para su sorpresa vio que todos eran los estudiantes y profesores de su escuela.

* * *

En la sala, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos y a la vez confundidos ya que hace un momento estaban cada quien en su propio asunto y de la nada estaban en un extraño lugar que nadie reconoce.

Muchos comenzaron a entrar en pánico diciendo o gritando cosas como "¿¡pero que!?" "¿donde estamos?" "¿que esta pasando?" y muchas otras cosas.

Hasta que en un gran destello, encima de lo que parece un escenario con una gran pantalla detrás, apareció un hombre de apariencia muy extraña, haciendo que todos guarden silencio y miren en su dirección, el hombre era de altura promedio con cabello que iba en todas las direcciones de color blanco y brillante, tiene ojos de diferente color cada uno, mientras que el derecho era de color rojo el izquierdo era de color dorado, también estaba vistiendo lo que parecía un traje 'formal' pero completamente blanco, haciendo juego con su cabello.

El hombre hablo fuerte y claro "muy buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Shujou" se presento el ahora identificado como Shujou "y los e traído aquí para mostrarles algo muy importante" termino, con una gran sonrisa.

Recibiendo un completo silencio de parte de todos...

* * *

Viendo que nadie dice nada, decidió continuar "se que suena completamente descabellado para ustedes, pero los e traído a todos aquí para enseñarles algo que cambiara completamente sus vidas y sus puntos de vista sobre todo, alguna pregunta?" dijo el peliblanco

Una persona curiosa y a la vez confundida al asar levanto la mano para hacer una pregunta "si?" dijo el hombre señalándolo "¿donde esta 'aquí' exactamente?" pregunto el adolescente curioso, el hombre se tomo un momento para pensarlo y respondió " bueno, puede sonar loco pero actualmente estamos en una dimensión separada de la otra, donde el tiempo corre de forma diferente y tengo el dominio completo del lugar" respondió el hombre haciendo que muchos lo miraran boquiabierto.

Otra persona que logro salir de su estupor, levantó la mano y pregunto "¿porque nos trajiste aquí?" pregunto, y el peliblanco respondió "como e dicho antes, los e traído aquí para enseñarles algo que cambiara la forma en que ven las cosas, pero si quieren saber, les mostrare el varios momentos del 'futuro' o 'posible futuro' por así decirlo" dijo recibiendo una mirada incrédula de parte de todos en la sala.

Unos segundos de silencio después termino con todo el mundo gritando cosas como "¿¡QUE!?" "¿el futuro?" "¡imposible!" "¿¡que demonios!?" y muchas cosas como esa.

Un momento después, el hombre chasqueo sus dedos, produciendo un sonido que sonó como un gran estruendo, silenciando a todos y dirigiendo su mirada a él.

"¿Tranquilos?" dijo, recibiendo respuestas afirmativas de todos.

"Bien, en primer lugar, si, les mostrare el futuro o posible futuro dependiendo de como vallan las cosas junto con algunos momentos del pasado" declaró.

"En segundo lugar, las cosas que les mostrare podrían revelar cosas que nadie sabia sobre ciertas cosas o personas" continuo.

"En tercer lugar, no tienen que preocuparse de la comida y esas cosas ya que la puerta mi a derecha están las cocinas y el comedor, la puerta a mi izquierda están las salas descanso, donde pueden relajarse y descansar hasta que vuelva a llamarlos para seguir viendo, y al fondo de la sala están los baños, separados por genero obviamente, pero solo vallan antes o después de los... digámosles vídeos, para no perderse nada" dijo el hombre.

"Y por ultimo deben prometer que, cuando todo esto termine, fuera de los que están en esta sala, tienen PROHIBIDO hablar de esto con nadie, si no habrá graves consecuencias para TODOS, y no, no los estoy amenazando, les estoy advirtiendo del lo peligroso que es que digan algo que no deben, de acuerdo?" finalizo el hombre seriamente con una pregunta, recibiendo respuestas afirmativas y algunos tragando duro por la seriedad de la situación.

Viendo que nadie dijo nada "bien, alguna ultima pregunta?" pregunto, y un estudiante levanto la mano, concediéndole la palabra "¿porque razón decidió hacer todo esto?" fue la pregunta que muchos se asían.

Él lo pensó un momento y respondió "por que muchas cosas malas sucederán en el futuro y quiero evitarlo, para que las cosas resulten mejor" respondió con determinación, para luego sonreír burlonamente y decir " además estaba aburrido y quiero ver sus caras cuando vean estas cosas" termino, haciendo que muchos sudaran una gota al puro estilo anime y todos pensaron simultáneamente '¿hizo todo esto porque estaba aburrido?'.

* * *

Shujou, que seguía sonriendo divertido dijo "bueno, si eso es todo comencemos con los vídeos, pero antes de eso les diré algunas cosas, uno" dijo levantando un dedo "lo que veremos es algo parecido a la 'trama' de un 'anime' por así decirlo" dijo confundiendo a muchos.

"Dos" dijo levantando otro dedo "esto sonara raro pero, habrá una banda sonora para las diferentes situaciones para mayor disfrute" dijo, haciendo que algunos levantaran una ceja ante esa información.

"Tres" continuo, levantando un tercer dedo "como en cualquier otra trama habrá un 'protagonista' en el que se centrara la historia en su mayor parte" anuncio haciendo que muchos se sorprendieran ante esa información y varios se preguntaron quien seria este 'protagonista' "si quieren saber quien saber quien sera el protagonista lo verán en el primer vídeo" dijo.

"Cuatro" siguió levantando otro dedo "habrá momentos en los que podremos ver y/o escuchar los pensamientos de los personajes" declaro, haciendo que algunos se preocupen sobre si se revelara algo que sea personal o vergonzoso.

"Cinco" dijo levantando un quinto dedo "de vez en cuando se escucharan comentarios y explicaciones mías ya sea para dar mi opinión o aclarar las cosas en caso que no se entiendan" declaro.

"Seis" dijo levantando un dedo esta vez con su otra mano "los vídeos variaran desde momentos tristes y dolorosos hasta divertidos y épicos" dice.

"Y por ultimo siete" dice levantando un séptimo dedo "todos recuerden disfrutar del espectáculo" finalizo con una sonrisa el peliblanco.

"Bien" dijo juntando sus manos " ahora todos por favor pónganse cómodos y prepárense para el primer vídeo" pidió, para luego decir "lo que veremos ahora es un evento que sucedió ya hace varios años, pero les advierto, esto es un poco fuerte, así que prepárense para esto y con eso me voy" termino, antes de chasquear los dedos y desaparecer en un destello de luz blanca.

* * *

Y así, todos los presentes se acomodaron, preparándose para lo que sea que se les muestre ante ellos, muchos estaban curiosos o emocionados sin saber que les espera...

 **Lo primero que vieron fue fuego, un fuego interminable que se extendía en todas las direcciones, quemando todo a su paso...**

En ese momento lo entendieron, y se sorprendieron/asustaron mucho al descubrirlo, ese era en gran incendio de Fuyuki, que asesino a cientos de personas y destruyo mas de un centenar de edificios, y lo están presenciando ellos mismos en este momento...

 **Vieron el fuego quemar todo, casas, vehículos, tiendas, arboles... y personas, se horrorizaron al ver esto, personas gritando por ayuda y tratando de escapar solo para morir en el intento...**

 **El infierno, este es el infierno que estaban presenciando...**

Todos estaban conmocionados y a la vez aterrados ante lo que veían frente a ellos, muchos estaban temblando de miedo y algunos comenzaron a llorar, aterrorizados por lo que veían, sin embargo nadie aparto la vista de la pantalla...

 **Y en el centro de este infierno, vieron a la silueta de una persona, que caminaba lentamente entre todo el fuego...**

 **Entonces lo vieron, era un niño, que no parecía tener mas d años, caminando a través de ese infierno, y notaron que tenia un distintivo cabello de color rojo...**

Todos se dieron cuenta de quien era esta persona, y muchos jadearon sorprendidos y se volvieron para ver a esa persona ahora sentado entre ellos, allí estaba Emiya Shirou que miraba la pantalla sorprendentemente tranquilo a pesar de la terrorífica imagen ante ellos...

 **Vieron a Shirou atravesar el fugo a paso lento, con una mirada de terror y lágrimas en sus ojos, caminando lentamente paso por paso.**

 **Lo que vieron después los horrorizo aun mas...**

 **Vieron a Shirou seguir caminando a través del fuego, ahora con una mirada vacía y sin brillo en sus ojos, como si fuera un simple muñeco sin vida cuya única tarea era caminar, mientras se podía ver y escuchar a las personas a su alrededor gritando y suplicándole por ayuda, solo para ser ignoradas y comenzar a maldecirlo mientras el solo continua caminando.**

 **Un momento después vieron una mano agarrar el tobillo del niño, deteniéndolo por un segundo, antes de apartar su pie del agarre de la mano como si no fuera mas que una molestia, para luego seguir su camino como si nada, para la conmoción/horror de todos en la sala.**

Ahora muchos estaban con lágrimas en los ojos y/o sollozando, mientras que otros solamente miraban en silencio, aterrados ante lo que veían...

 **Y después de un largo tiempo, el niño finalmente cayo al suelo sin fuerzas, recostado en el suelo boca arriba con la misma mirada vacía en sus ojos, mirando al cielo oscuro con un 'sol negro', reforzando la imagen de un infierno, luego el niño levanto su mano al cielo infernal y dijo "al-alguien" llamo con una vos rota, pidiendo ayuda a quien sea que estuviera por ahí.**

En la sala, nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo, completamente sorprendidos y horrorizados ante la imagen, una persona atravesando ese infierno a tan temprana edad... y que además logro sobrevivir estando tan cerca de morir, los sorprendió y aterró al mismo tiempo, y aun mas el echo de que logro seguir adelante con su vida.

 **Y vino la lluvia, lluvia que comenzó a apagar lentamente todo el fuego...**

 **La imagen cambio para mostrar el lugar ahora sin fuego, pero completamente destruido, con el sol comenzando a levantarse en el horizonte, para anunciar un nuevo día.**

 **Un segundo después, vieron a una figura corriendo por el lugar, era un hombre adulto con ropa y cabello negro, que parecía estar buscando algo importante, con una mirada desesperada en su cara, mirando de un lugar a otro, hasta que vio algo que parecía moverse entre los escombros y rápidamente fue allí, después de sacar los escombro lo encontró, ahí estaba Shirou, aferrándose a la vida apenas por un hilo.**

 **El hombre sonrío y lloro...**

 **Vieron la felicidad del hombre, que derramaba lágrimas de alegría, como si hubiera encontrado el tesoro mas valioso del mundo y agradeciendo al cielo el poder encontrarlo vivo, "gracias, gracias a dios" "estas vivo" decía el hombre con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **El niño Shirou, que aun seguía consciente, al ver la cara del hombre pensó 'esta tan feliz, solo por salvarme' dijo/pensó el niño 'me pregunto si seré igual de feliz algún día' fueron los pensamientos del niño antes de lentamente cerrar los ojos y todo se volviera negro.**

Cuando el vídeo termino,todos guardaron silencio para poder procesar lo que habían visto, algunos se estremecieron y otros pensaron que puede que no duerman esta noche, varios se voltearon para ver a el aparente 'protagonista', Emiya Shirou que no mostró reacción aparente, sorprendentemente tranquilo y calmado a pesar de las cosas que se les mostró y preguntarse como es posible que alguien allá pasado por eso y aun así continuar con su vida y encima siendo la persona que es hoy en día.

Y ese fue solo el primer vídeo.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, ese fue el primer capitulo de la historia.**

 **Si les gusto, pues bien y si no, pues ese es su problema.**

 **Como sea adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **bay-bay...**


End file.
